The Way We Were
by dragonflybeach
Summary: A set of seven Druna drabbles, covering important moments in their relationship. Written for the Milestone Competition. Warning: sweet, fluffy, and silly with no angst or evildoers to offset it.
1. The First Meeting

Marcus Flint, flanked by Adrian Pucey, opened the door and stuck his head in the compartment. "Hey Malfoy, your little sister is in the next to last compartment by herself. Why don't ya bring her in here so we can have it?"

Draco frowned. "What are you on about? I don't have a sister."

Pucey snorted. "Please. Won't do any good to deny her now. The whole school will know that's your sister at the sorting tonight."

"I promise you, I don't have a sister." Draco shook his head.

"Then what is she? A cousin perhaps?" Flint shrugged.

"I don't have any family members starting Hogwarts this year. Or any time soon." Draco insisted.

"Seriously?" Flint gave him a disbelieving look. "This girl looks like you. Got the white hair and gray eyes and all."

"I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to pull ... " Draco began.

"Really, it's not a joke." Pucey affirmed. "I saw the girl too. She does look like you."

Draco stood. "Show me."

"Come on then." Flint lead him down to the next to last compartment of the train. Vince and Greg trailed along behind, as if they would get lost if separated from Draco.

Flint opened the door. A strangely dressed small girl with pale blonde hair and silvery eyes looked up from where she read a magazine. Upside down.

"Oh, hello." she smiled. "Would you like to join me?" she invited the group of boys, gesturing about the empty compartment.

"She's friendly." Greg puzzled.

"Yeah. She's not a Malfoy." Vince agreed.


	2. The First Date

Draco threw the old tablecloth back over the Vanishing Cabinet as Loony Lovegood walked across the room toward him.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I came for our date." she smiled sweetly.

"Are you mad?" he snorted.

"I don't believe so." she shrugged. "But many people have said that I am."

"I didn't ask you on a date." he replied bluntly.

"You told me that you would see me later." she continued to smile blandly.

"That is a general expression. I meant, as in, we would be walking around school and see one another." he shook his head.

"But then there would be so many other people around." she tilted her head. "This is much better. Just the two of us. And whatever is lurking in this room, of course."

He looked around nervously. "What's lurking in this room?"

She looked around curiously. "All sorts of things. There are nargles and wrackspurts and pixies for certain. Maybe a few other things. Nifflers, I'm sure. They like cluttered places where they can find shiny objects and make nests without being disturbed. I thought I even heard a small bird chirping in here the other day."

His face hardened again. "Would you just leave?"

"Now that wouldn't be any good at all. Why, our date has just begun." She moved closer.

"This is not a date, Loony!" he spat, backing up until he hit the cloaked Vanishing Cabinet.

"Of course it is." she stepped closer, so that she had to slightly tip her head back to look at him.

"If it were a real date, we would be having food and conversation." he insisted.

"We are having a conversation." she reached into her bag. "And I brought snacks. A couple bottles of pumpkin juice, a couple apples, and a piece of cake big enough to share." She pulled the items out and set them on a wobbly old sideboard as she spoke.

He frowned at the food, as if trying to remember what he had been saying. "Dates involve romance. And there is nothing romantic going on here." he answered imperiously.

Luna reached up, grasped the front of his robes with both hands, and pulled him down until his lips met hers.


	3. The Proposal

Draco had planned this day for weeks. Nothing went as it should.

He was going to take her on a picnic in the countryside. They would fly out on his broom, with her sitting behind him, arms around his waist and head against his back the way she always did. They would have a lovely, romantic luncheon. He would recite a carefully rehearsed speech, slip a ring on her finger, and wait for her to shout yes. And just maybe, if he was lucky, he would get a little love on their picnic blanket.

The morning dawned cloudy and overcast. The sky opened into a full fledged downpour an hour before they were to leave. Draco scrambled to get reservations at the most romantic French resturant he knew, but Luna wanted to go on the picnic anyway. They couldn't fly due to the weather, so he had to apparate them both there. Unfortunately, apparation removes any weather imperviousness charms, so when they arrived, they got soaked before Draco was able to shuck off his outer cloak and transfigure it into a tent. Luna spread the blanket on the ground, with charms to keep the mud from soaking through, and then dried them both. Draco unshrunk the picnic basket, to find it had been somewhat scrambled during apparation. Nearly all the containers had come open and dumped into the bottom of the picnic basket. Even with the best spells they could both manage, there was still chicken salad in the pudding and fruit in the potatoes. They were only able to salvage one sandwich and the butterbeers. Luna insisted this was all going to be funny one day, but to Draco, this was not the day.

Finally, he began his speech. "Luna, no one else knows me the way you do. You've been with me through the worst times of my life. I want you to be with me in the best ones as well." He drew the ring from his pocket and reached for her hand.

Unfortunately, she reached for his to see what he was holding. When they bumped each other, the ring flew from Draco's fingers and bounced out the entrance of the tent. Luna scrambled that direction, sticking her head and arms out into the rain to search the mud.

"Oh, please." Draco tugged her back in to the tent. "Why do you have to do everthing the hard way?" He pointed his wand out of the tent flap. "Accio ring."

Seconds later, the ring zoomed into his outstretched hand. He turned to Luna, who was regarding him with a curious frown.

"Is that thunder?" she asked.

"Doesn't really sound like it." he frowned, listening to the sound she heard. "It sounds more like a charging centaur."

They looked at each other and then flipped open the tent flaps.

A bull was running toward the tent, looked completely bewildered.

There was a ring in its nose.

"Finite!" Draco shouted as Luna called out a shield spell.

The bull came to a sudden stop only feet from the tent. He walked slowly all the way around, bumping a few times against the barrier it couldn't see, before finally ambling back in the direction from which it had come.

Draco slowly released the breath he had been holding and turned to Luna, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, I'll marry you." she winked at him. "But if it's all the same to you, I only want this ring." She stroked a finger across Draco's clenched fist.

The both laughed then, and Luna flung herself into Draco's arms.

He did, at least, get some love on the picnic blanket.


	4. The First Argument or was it?

"We should have a huge wedding. Invite everyone we know and even people we don't." Luna suggested, trailing her fingers through Draco's hair.

"Are you mad?" he snorted.

"You seem to ask me that quite a bit." she answered.

"We can't have a huge wedding. The more people there are, the more chance there is that someone will hex me at the altar." he grumbled.

"I thought you wanted to rebuild your family's reputation." she said.

"I do, but I want to live long enough to enjoy the rebuilt reputation." he huffed.

"The more you hide from the world and act like a criminal, the longer the world is going to presume you are one." she offered.

"What do you know?" he scoffed. "Like you have loads of social experience to tell you these things."

He sat up abruptly from where had been laying with his head on Luna's lap and stalked over to sit on the bench.

"I understand more of human nature than most people think I do." she called, not making any attempt to follow him.

"Then you should understand why I don't want a big wedding." he folded his arms and pouted like a scolded child.

"Because you're afraid." she murmured, smiling gently.

"I am not afraid!" he thundered. "I just don't want some idiot fanatic ruining our day!"

"All the more reason to invite everyone we know. That way, there are more people to watch your back." she pointed out.

"And more people to watch it blown to bits!" he insisted. "We are not having a huge wedding!"

She slowly rose, crossed over to where he sat, and knelt by his feet. She reached up, tangled both hands in the front of his shirt, and pulled his face down until their lips met. They kissed until they were both slightly breathless before drawing back.

"We'll have a medium wedding." she offered. "Not everyone we know, but more than just our immediate families. Neville, Harry, and Ron will be there. You won't have to worry. They won't let anyone hex you and ruin my wedding."

He smiled at her. "Okay, I can live with that. But I still think the only reason you want a big wedding is so you can invite all the Weasleys."

"They do throw a great party." she smiled back. "Like Hufflepuffs, but without the funny cigarettes."

He pulled her up on the bench beside him. "Do you realize, if you count the beginning of our relationship being the night you came to the Room of Requirement, we have been together almost five years and that was our first argument?"

"No, the night I came to the Room of Requirement was our first argument." she shook her head.

"It was not." he frowned.

"Yes, it was." she tilted her head. "I said it was a date, and you insisted it wasn't."

"That wasn't really an argument." he snorted.

"When two people, in turn, present reasons they do not agree on a subject, that is an argument." she rolled her eyes.

"Or just a discussion." he made a face of annoyance.

"But I was right." she smiled suddenly. "If that was the beginning of our relationship, then it was a date."

"It was not a date!" he growled. "It was just two people getting to know one another over snacks in a dusty old room full of junk until they were set upon by pixies."

"That sounds a lot like a date." she observed.

"It was not a ..."

Luna grabbed him again and kissed him thoroughly once more.

She pulled back and looked up at Draco who was breathing hard with his face flushed.

"I win again." she smirked.


	5. The Wedding

"Luna, you can't go in there! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

His mother's screeching was the only warning Draco had before the door was flung open with enough force to hit the wall behind it.

"Are you mad?" he growled.

"No, but I've heard that you are." she marched right up to him.

"I'm not the one who's come looking for my future spouse, superstitions be damned." he snarked.

"No, you're the one who's thrown things at the florist, made the caterer cry, caused the baker to leave without even finishing setting up the cake, cursed Madame Malkins' descendents for the next five generations, silenced your father, banished Neville from the room, and made Harry's hair to resemble a rude finger gesture. I really don't fancy getting married in a cell at Azkaban, so could you please stop whatever this is before you hex the Minister of Magic?" she shouted at him.

He didn't back down even a fraction. "Those flowers were not as fresh as they should have been. The chicken looks dry and the sauce on the noodles is too thin. One sleeve of my dress robe is a quarter inch longer than the other. My father ... well, I didn't need him explaining the facts of life to me this morning. Longbottom can't seem to tie his tie properly even after I showed him twice and maybe now Potter will learn some hair grooming spells."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "You're frustrated because you want everything to be perfect."

"It's supposed to be perfect!" he insisted. "This is our wedding day. We're going to remember this day for the rest of our lives. I don't want us to remember a wedding cake with flowers that are asymmetrical or the Weasleys teasing Potter about his hair looking like some muggle telly character named Alibaba."

"It's Alfalfa." she informed him, smothering a grin.

"Whatever!" he fumed. "This is our day and you've been through so much and you deserve ... "

She reached up, grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. When they finally broke, she looked him in the eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you. I don't care if the flowers or the food or the cake or your robe or anything else isn't perfect, as long as there's nothing wrong with it that's going to harm us. When I think about this day twenty years from now, I'm going to remember the look in your eyes as you recite your vow, the moment you slipped your ring on my finger, the minister pronouncing us husband and wife and telling you to kiss the bride, and all of our family and friends being here to share our day. Everything else is just details."

"Are you sure?" he whispered, looking into her eyes uncertainly.

"Positive." she kissed him again. "Now let's go get married."


	6. The First Anniversary

He took her to Santorini for their first anniversary. They splashed in the water at the beach, and then went up the hill to their room where they sat on the balcony, eating dinner and watching the setting sun gleaming off the blue and white buildings, settling into the ocean below in a brilliant show of color.

He placed a small package on the table beside her, nodding for her to open it. Inside she found a pair of earrings made of emeralds and red-orange fire opals cut and mounted to look like her dirigible plums.

"You like them?" he smiled.

"They're fantastic." she grinned.

"I've had a jeweler working on them for over a month." Draco told her. "I wasn't satisfied the first two times and made him do them over again."

"I've been working on your gift for about five weeks." she smiled mysteriously. "Accio Draco's present."

A brightly wrapped rectangle drifted out from the open French doors. He caught it in mid air, and opened it at her nod.

Inside was a picture frame inscribed "Me and My Daddy." There was no picture in it, but taped to the glass was some kind of flat muggle stick with two pink lines on it.

He stared at it for a long moment, before suddenly realizing what she was telling him. He nearly dropped the frame in his surprise. He jumped up from the table, knocking his chair over backwards, to lift her into his arms and swing her around, causing her feet to hit the table leg and upset the bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, setting her on her feet as she quickly righted the juice bottle and mopped at the spill. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you or the baby?"

"No, we're fine." she smiled.

"Good." he sighed. "I've been working really hard at producing an heir and I would hate to ruin my efforts." he told her with mock seriousness.

"Well you don't have to work at it any more." she giggled.

"Maybe if we work at it really hard this week, we can get twins." he suggested with an evil leer.

She laughed out loud. "It doesn't work that way."

"We've already agreed that we don't want him to be an only child." Draco smirked. "We'll just have to keep practicing so we don't forget how when it comes time to make the next one."

"I really don't think you're going to forget." she told him solemnly, then squealed as Draco swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


	7. New Parents

Draco brought Luna and Scorpius home from St Mungos and carried them both upstairs, despite Luna's protests she could walk. He took them not to the nursery as she expected, but to their bedroom. At the foot of the bed, where a bench has previously stood, was an exquisitely carved antique cradle.

"I thought you said he was going to sleep in his own room." Luna raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Look at him," he reached over and took the child from her arms. "He's so tiny. We can't put him down the hall. What if he needs us and we don't hear him?"

"That's what the sonorous charm on the crib is for." Luna repeated the argument Draco had given her, multiple times, while trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's just for now. Just until we all get used to each other and he gets a little bigger." Draco insisted, gazing at his newborn son.

Luna laid on the bed, silently watching her husband and his fascination with their baby. Draco finally looked up, then walked over to climb into bed beside her, gently laying Scorpius between them.

"I thought you said he wasn't getting in the bed with us. That this is the bed where Mummy and Daddy fu... "

"Don't say that in front of our son." Draco gave her a mock glare. "You'll scar him for life." He placed his finger in Scorpius' tiny hand, and studied the miniature fingers that closed around it. "Besides, he's not sleeping here. It's just this is where we are, so it makes sense for him to be here too."

Scorpius looked up at his parents, and his expression was gradually becoming rather cross.

Luna smiled at him. "You've had a big day, haven't you? I'll bet you're rather tired. I bet if I nurse you for a moment, you'll go right to sleep."

She adjusted her blouse and Draco handed their son to her. Scorpius latched on immediately and began nursing, his eyes drfiting shut. When the little jaw stopped moving, Draco reached over to take the sleeping baby while Luna righted her clothes.

Instead of immediately depositing the child in the cradle, Draco leaned back against the pillows, placing Scorpius tummy down on his daddy's chest, with his little face near the crook of Draco's neck.

Luna smirked at them. "I thought you said we weren't going to hold him while he sleeps, because then he will get spoiled and want to be held all the time."

"But he's too little to get spoiled now." Draco asserted. "Besides, I'm just holding him for a few minutes to make sure he feels safe here in this big strange house. And to make sure he doesn't stop breathing in his sleep. Babies do that sometimes, you know."

Luna smiled and scooted closer, laying her head on Draco's shoulder and tracing a finger across Scorpius' downy scalp. "Did you ever think you could fall this much in love with someone you just met?"

"Not in a million years." Draco whispered, kissing the top of his wife's head.


End file.
